


Touch me once again

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He is dazzling even more than the last time they saw each other.Is it the effect of alcohol or the longing?3 in the morning and the neighbor came knocking on his doorYet the only sound he registers was the sound of his breathing underneath him





	1. Broken dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm coming back with another two shots so enjoy ❤

Cigarette between his long fingers, smoke expelled from the his mouth in small puff. He took the stick again ,suck it slowly and blowing it out after mere seconds. Playing pretend, that's what he always be for his whole life, breaking heart here and there with his billboards worthy smile. But he didn't look like himself tonight, isolating himself at the corner with messy blond hair and puffy eyes. The smile he threw to some of his acquittance looks dead, no brightness in his eyes but daze, he seems far away from the distance between them.

He wants to go there,to close the damn gap between them. But he knew better that Kise won't appreciate his sudden approach and the moment the honey eyes catch him he would run away. Aomine is already tired of chasing after him, tired of tug the war that he knew Kise always won. So he sit still, far away from the blond where his eyes could still catch the glimpse of him.

It's a quarter before midnight, Kise is still there, alone at the corner. Once in 10 minutes someone would come to hit on him but Kise seems not interested, seems like bottle of alcohols and packs of cigarette are his only companion . It's rare for the social butterfly distant himself from the crowd, when the blond couldn't stand himself to not moving his body to the music , enjoying the body heat from the starngers because that's what Kise used to be. He always at the center in the dance floor, all the boy and girl grinding against his body, he wouldn't mind the bold touch because Kise loves to enjoy himself. He hates being tied down, he wants to be free. 

But Kise is still there, with his white shirt unbuttoned, revealing the white top he is wearing inside. Blonde hairs sticking out everywhere, lips glistening and cheeks red from the wine and beers. He looks fuckable , well it is not something new. Everyone wants to get into his pants, and he enjoys the attention. Sticking to one partner is not him, is not his way of love. Kise loves to break everyone's heart although he didn't mean to. He already warns everyone who's lucky enough to get into his pant that he doesn't like to be tied down yet why Aomine still hoping he is special.

The taste of alcohol burns Aomine's throat but the wound Kise left in his heart is burning greater each time. He remembers that night, the smooth hands that he always held in his hands to make them warm, the same hands he used to kiss every knuckle and carress them with care, was the same hand that throwing puches and slaps to him. That night Aomine could no longer stands the open relationship of him and Kise, dragging the blond out from the dancing floor and kiss him roughly at the back of abandoned building. Maybe it's the feeling of dejection had bottled up, or maybe it's the alcohol but he pour everything out, into Kise. 

His mind flashed to the image of Kise crying his eyes out with every hard thrust and taunted words he threw to the blonde. But he knew every gibe and sneer are the mirror that reflecting his feeling. On that night, he released himself inside of Kise who's torn and bleed, face flushed and stained with tears, sweat all over his body mixed with the smells of Aomine's and his perfumes. Kise didn't come that night, heck, he dick even limp from the start, he was too scared and humiliated how can he even enjoy. No one ever spell his mistakes and imperfections straight to his face while treating him like a whore. Yet Aomine did when he thought he is special.

In the dark alley, they were both sat on the rough dirty ground, Kise's silence cries on that time still haunted him in his dreams. He remembered feeling guilty for his actions but he sat there watching Kise put on his ruin clothes. The black boxer Kise wore beforehand no longer could be use, he just hurried to wear his tight jean and his shirt with few buttons were gone. The pain he got from the weak punches and slaps from Kise were nothing, Kise is a man for sure but his energy were drained from the rough treatment physically and mentally.

He wished he could go back to that exact time, pull Kise into his embrace instead of leaving him in the dark alley. 

Midorima stood in front of his apartment door the next day, instead of unfriendly good morning wish, he got unfriendly punch straight to his face. Aomine taking a blow is nothing new but Aomine who's taking a blow but didn't hit back is new. He let himself being the douchebag, taking all the blows because he knew what he did to Kise was far from sane. His former teammates was about to give him another punch when Takao stopped him. Aomine didn't notice the shorter male was there from the beginning. 

"Thanks to Haizaki that we were able to find Kise."

Aomine clenched at the thought of Haizaki, because the man always had the hot for Kise. And witnessing Kise in his weakest and vulnerable state, Aomine could imagine the possibilities of Haizaki getting his hand on Kise.

"Cut every bad thought you had in your lil mind for Haizaki because he is the one that called me to pick Kise up last night. He even stay with Kise until I came and nothing happened between them two."

Midorima stated the fact while looking straight into his eyes. Aomine remember feeling himself shrunken to the point he wish he is invisible in Midorima's eyes. Takao was no better, he might be accompanying Midorima last night too and met with broken Kise. His stares still burnt in the back if Aomine's memory.

"No, I don't want to! Let me go!" 

The familiar screaming voice pause the rolling of memories plays in his head. His deep blue eyes quickly lands on the corner where Kise is seated. He caught a glimpse of silhouette hovered above Kise while the blond tries to escape but fail. The man has his hand cupped Kise's sharp chin and tilted them up to catch Kise's lip with his own.

Out of nowhere a bottle flying across the crowd and hit the side of the man head causing him to fall and groaning in pain. Aomine didn't even realize when he threw the empty bottle but he did and he doesn't have time to think before he make his way to Kise and dragging him out the bar to his car. His tightening the grip on Kise's hand and strutted faster than his usual sluggish walk. This time he won't let him go, and he won't chase him anymore. From now on, Aomine wants to cage him, to imprison him, mark his brand all over Kise's pale body. Kise in his drunk state is weak, crying and flailing his free hand like a mad child. 

"Let me go, let me goooo!"

He threw Kise's in the passenger seat, buckle him up and close the door for him. Kise didn't stop fighting along the way, he still throwing punch here an there, desperately reaching to unbuckle the seat belt while Aomine make his way to the driver seat. 

The road is empty much to Aomine liking as he speeds to reach his apartment. Kise is already giving up with his own tantrum but he manage to open the strap across his body. Kise has his knees close to his chest, while throwing his gaze to the scenery outside. His phone has been taken away by Aomine in attempt to stop him calling anyone. The ride home is deafening silence, no one opening their mouth until they reach the parking lots under Aomine's apartment. 

"Come out"

That is all Aomine said but Kise now is no longer his Kise from the high school. He won't listening to him now and didn't budge from his seat. Aomine heave a sigh before crouch down to pick Kise up.

"What the hell are you doing"  
Kise hissed as Aomine closed the car's door with his leg while both of his hands holding Kise in a bridal position.

"Let me down Ahomine!"  
Aomine used to carry the same amount of his own weight during his gym session and holding Kise in his arms is probably nothing except Kise won't stop moving. 

Luckily it is late in the night and the residents in his cheap apartment complex are no longer seen outdise their own home. He no longer carried Kise like a damn bride, instead he threw him across his right shoulder with his butt jutting up close to his face. Aomine carried him just like a sack of rice,but the consistent flailing of arms behind him adding the challenge.

Aomine hurriedly close the door of his apartment after getting in. Kise won't stop moving, he seems desperate to get away from Aomine but this time Aomine won't let him go. He put Kise down before trapped the blond between him and the wall. His hands reaches the model's face,cupping both his cheeks and his thumbs caressed the smooth skin. Kise has stop moving, eyes roaming everywhere but Aomine, the needs made him wants to lean to the touch. He longed for the soft affection but he also afraid the tanned male will slam him against the wall and take him roughly like he did before. 

The honey eyes clouded with confusion. His mind still playing the broken record of the bad memories of the humiliation night. He could feel Aomine's breath on him as he get rid of the distance between them, hover just above his face. Kise couldn't bring himself looking straight to Aomine's eyes. But the chaste kiss Aomine places on his cheeks, trailing down his nape make him stop breathing. The tip of Aomine's nose trace the smell on his burning skin. 

Kise closes his eyes when Aomine kiss him, if placing your lip on other lip count as kiss. Aomine doesn't budge, Kise hold his breath. They stay like that for nearly a minute before Kise decided to open his eyes and he nearly choked in his breath when Aomine's eyes are wide open ,glistening with tears that finally pouring down his cheeks, too happy to finally able to see himslef in Kise's eyes.

"I love you , Ryouta"

The kiss slowly getting passionate, hands no longer cupping Kise's face, instead he grabs the back if his head to deepening the kiss. He stops just to plant kisses on every feature of Kise's with 'I love you' between each kisses.

But the gibe and sneers Aomine threw to him that night still haunting him and echoing in his ears. He really wants to believe Aomine but he couldn't, every sweet 'I love you' that the tan male whisper to him still isn't enough. After that night, he feels dirty, he is no longer the same Kise he used to be. Everyday he chokes on his breath recalling every words Aomine spelled to his face. He started to not talking much, distancing himself from his close friends. There is no longer confidence aura surrounded him, instead he is now fumbling with his word. He is scared to utter a word because he is afraid to be called slutty. The past two years after the that night, he still can't forget every single sentence from Aomine. 

'Manwhore'  
'Slut'  
'Loose hole'

Was all he could hear and it drives him crazy. He tries to close his ears from the wicked memories.Tears already streaming down his face, begging the voice to stop.but the voice getting louder and louder until Aomine pull him into a his warm embrace. Kise could hear the faint sobs escape from Aomine's along with trails of 'sorry' in between. 

Aomine himself is broken with series of long night he couldn't sleep. The guilt everytime he recalls that night, Kise's voices begging him to stop, telling him he is hurt but he forced him. He was blinded by jealousy of Kise held someone else or being held by others. He thought he is special in Kise's eyes, that's when he saw Kise on the dance floor, arms around somebody else's neck, both eyes close when the larger male licks his neck and Aomine's lose it. He couldn't take this stupid open relationship anymore.

And yet he regrets his actions deeply everyday and he knew his sorry won't reach Kise's broken heart. It is not enough to amend all the pain he caused to Kise. If only he can trade his life with the painful memory, he wish he can. But he can't. He is trembling with every thought of the sins he committed, his voice becoming hoarse as he mutters his apologize and the tears won't stop rolling either. 

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as Kise's returns his hug. A smile spread across his face as he tightened his arms around Kise now thinner figure. Both are crying, both are hurting and both seeks for the comforts they long from each other.

"Tell me Kise,tell me anything you want me to do. I'll do anything for you, I will. I'll even give my life away for you if you want. Just tell me."

Kise is now on his lap, head rested on Aomine's head, inhaling the scent he missed for two years. Aomine's offer is interesting but he wouldn't sure if he could live with the guilt of being the reason for Aomine's death. And it won't solve any problem too, if anything it will only worsen .

"Don't kill yourself stupid!" He fisted the back of Aomine's head and make his head tilted up, making the tan male to face him. His face is mess with tears stained ,eyes swollen but Kise refused to look away.

"Touch me again, touch me once again, softly."


	2. The happiest face with the saddest smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wil just end this here,like this bc I'm a lazy person (ㆁᴗㆁ✿) sorry sorry

Gentleman loves blond. They thought the blond is easy, is submissive. If he don't act like one, they make him into one. A sad world isn't it?

Kise is talented, beautiful and young. He is the trophy her mother proudly displayed to her friends and siblings. But it never enough, she needs more from her son and said son mistaken the demand as a mother's wish. More jobs were coming his way, he took all of them, greedy for more screen time in local ads and every fashion magazine cover.

Then comes the praise, the acknowledgement, the power and confidence. Good for him, because no one ever told him that in his beloved sports, basketball. No one, not his coach, not his captain, not his teammate or even his crush. Thus, he left basketball, no one practicing anymore after all. Everyone was gone so why must he stay?

Times moves pretty fast, Kise is still beautiful, his blonde hair is still the talk of the teenage girls and his face is still on the glossy cover of magzine, but he is no longer young. New talent crawling from nowhere, taking his place slowly, the biggest billboards in Tokyo no longer displaying his face. Kise was lost and mom was not happy. The pressure from her friends asking the lack of Kise in the lack magazine or fashion show and pressure from her son who knows nothing to do, push her to a new demand. If her pretty boy is no longer young, no longer suitable for the teenage magazine, why not try something new? 

His uncle from mother's side said he would help him, Kise wanted to refuse but his mother was faster. He hate it, no he doesn't hate his mother but his own gut. It's difficult for him to refuse things his dislike, but what he will do anyway aside from this entertainment world? He's not gifted with smart brain like his sister to inherit their family's business or lucky enough like his second sister to settle down at the young age.

He is just Kise Ryouta, a beautiful doll that living his life with his pretty face. 

The new agency he was taken into by his uncle was the same company his uncle works as the talent scout. A part was held upon hia debut in the agency, in a dim bar with minimal light, sparkle of reflection from the muted color of the alcohol in the glasses. Soft jazz at the background as he perched on one of the tall stool beside his new superior. He told him how beautiful he is and he is a fan for so long. 

Kise always a sucker for praises, he needs it the same amount as his breathing. His superior didn't hold back with his adoration towards the blonde, from praising to offerings more drinks, closer distance where Kise could feels the warmth of the other radiating on him. The older soft touch on his hair, on his skin burns but Kise wanting more. 

The night was spent with soft moan and tangled bedsheets in the motel near the bar. Kise woke up in the arm of his new boss, feeling satiated and loved. 

His dull life once again lightened up with new offer to act in drama, movie and more ads coming his way again. His face and body was displayed on the big screen in every city. The relationship he has with his boss makes him looks even erotic, that's his selling point which he didn't knew. He appears in lots of rated and explicit movie, gaining more fans and hates for tons of his nudity act. 

Kise doesn't seems to care, as long as his lover told him he is beautiful, he is fine. But Kise is being forgotten, new talents rising again, willing to be daring as he is, wanted to surpassing him in his field. He remember the day he fails to get the role in the most anticipating movie, his lover snaps. He never fails before but the movie is an adaptive from a famous work, a real talent is needed. Kise isn't fit for the role but he doesn't care, but his lover does. He was furious and hit Kise on his face when he told him it's fine.

His lover however told him he will help Kise to get the role. A night meeting in the bar with the director of the film was ended with him on the bed, spreading his legs for the director as his lover was watching. He was not crying, not enjoying either. 

He get the job and also more offer from the same director in exchange on having him underneath him for every job. His boyfriend? Kise doesn't even remember when the last time they slept together. Plus the newcomer spent a little to much time in his office than he did before. 

However he didn't has the gut to asking for his help again instead he learned from the past. If he wants something, he has to give something. That's what he is practicing for years in the industry. He left for the new agency, leaving his sorrowful stories behind. 

He met Akashi as his new superior, both of them were surprised at first, an awkward conversation slowly warming up by the times. Not long after, Akashi took him to the reunion of Miracles which he missed every years. Everyone has changed for good but here is Kise, a tainted doll holding a normal conversation with them. He feels like a misfit but he never voice it out.

Aomine texted him the night after, asking if it's okay to call him. It was cute coming from a guy who had been teasing and bullying him a lot during school's day. That night, Aomine stuttered most in their conversation so Kise make fun of him, resulting in a bickering like the old days. He had a good laugh and didn't noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

They agree to play one on one during weekend. The said weekend they played basketball and off to nearby park after the play. The next next weekend they met again but they agree to go out for a movie, hanging out and end up playing one on one again.

A simple text of 'good night' and 'good morning' were changed to the invitation for a breakfast, luch and dinner date. A promising 'see you next time' message changes into 'you better take me here'.

They started to meet each other at home, watching a movie or two, sleep in each other arm, totally forgetting the meaning of personal space. 

That's it until one day Aomine confessed to him, wanting to make him as his. It's a romantic dinner at one of Kise's favorite restaurant in the middle of Kanegawa, a rose and a ring. Aomine's face is full of hopes and loves, telling him how beautiful he is that night and how he has been in love with him since their teenage life. The dark skin man has his thumb caressing his own on the table with every word his utters. Aomine was there in front of him, giving so much affection and overflowing love but Kise no longer needs it.

That night they finished the remaining food on the table in a deafening silence, hands no longer on table, a rose and a ring not in the sight anymore. The rejection doesn't mean Aomine would stop being a gentleman to Kise, he still sends him to his apartment door. He smiles bitterly before truning his back to the elevator but Kise was holding on the back of ghis new suit. 

He told him to stay and he could have his way with him . Kise didn't know why he said that either but it was not sympathy. It was just an excuse for Aomine to stay but the navy blued hair refuse the offer, softly brushing Kise's hair out from his forehead, kissing a tender kiss there. He said he will wait for the right time and would never leave him.

He texted Midorima later that night, telling him he will try to change for a better man. For himself and also for Aomine.

Everyone deserves a chance to change, that's what Akashi told him after Kise asking him for help. It was hard to open up the dark past he left behind but somehow he had to get over that to move on. Akashi was more than willing to help him, he also feel sorry for what happened in the past which lead to dark era in Kise's life. Kise thought he wants to start his own fashion line which Akashi agreed to help him as he could.

Kise could imagine the bright future lays ahead of him with Aomine, he smiled at his own thought. Pinkish dusted his porcelain cheeks as he walked his way home that night.

His plan was a secret, only a few people knew it, not because he didn't trust the others but he wanted it to be a surprise. At least for Aomine. Midorima came to check on him every weekend, make sure he was eating well and handed him a list of healthy menu so Kise wouldn't longer depends on alcohol. It was because of Midorima he could leave his smoking habit.

Kise wants to change and he deserves it.

He also distanced himself from Aomine, only texting and call him once in a while. The latter got frustrated for not having chance to meet Kise but he himself said to Kise he would be patience for the blond.

It was his farewell party held by his former colleagues from Akashi's agency that night. He tried hard not to touch the amber liquid given by his friend but Kise is still Kise. He couldn't said no when his friend started to sulk and thought he was not enjoying the party thus he took the drink, sip them in one go. 

Glass after glass, chunking down every little drop, enjoying it for the last time. That's what Kise thought and when his taller friend took him on the dancefloor, he was letting himself being the past Kise. Shamelessly grinding to every possible body contact on him, swaying his sinful hips to the beat of the music. He lost to the devil inside of him, again.

Someone grab him by his neck, pulling him closer until the man who's about Aomine's size latches onto the expose of his neck. The ticklish licks brings small laughter to Kise as he tries to push the man away but he was too late.

"Kise!"

His heart dropped as Aomine was there, catching his breath with dangerous glint in his eyes.

He knew he won't be save by anyone, not even the god.

After the incident, he only could bawl himself out, sat on the rough tar road where Aomine used him 30 minutes ago. That night was sickeningly cold, but the air was dry, he wonder it was the weather, or was it his heart?

He could hear a slow steps making his way towards him, he didn't care, not even budge from the place he was harassed. It was better to be taken now by anyone, replacing the scent of the man he was about to trust his life with.

"Ryouta?"

No one called him Ryouta except his family, Akashi and that man. Kise didn't have to guess or lift his head to recognize the voice.

"I know, I look pitiful right now right?"

Kise spread the bitter smile on his face, looking straight on the dark road.

"You always look pitiful... and sad"

The answer catched his interest as he brought his head to look at the conrow haired guy standing in front of him, both hands in the pockets of his jacket, Kise didn't know if it was for fashion or he just feeling his cold heart too?

"That's new, people always told me I am the happiest person in the world"

Haizaki slowly crouched down to the same level to Kise as he brought the younger into his embrace, whispering slowly into his ear,

"Yet you are the saddest person I ever met Ryouta."

As the sentence left Haizaki's lips, warm tears rolling down Kise's face, he poured out his sorrow on Haizaki's shoulder, his screams muffled by the fabric of the sweater Haizaki wore. 

That's when Haizaki decides to call Midorima, to pick Kise up because he knew what's actually happened to Kise by his current state. The smell of sex was strongly lingered around Kise and he knew he couldn't bring Kise home like this, not when he also has feeling for the blond.

And he knew from highschool he won't stood a chance as Kise's heart always belong to Aomine.


End file.
